An Unlikely Start
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: An future fic, WyattOOC.Wyatt has his eye on a mysterious woman, who is she and what's her story.
1. Chapter 1

He had seen her for the past year wandering about the library putting the books back into the proper shelves and quietly helping out any student who came up to her for help, he was in love with her and he didn't even have the guts to go up and talk with her once in the past year. The college librarian her tag read E. Anthurian he'd wondered many times when he was there what the E was and sometimes he'd try to guess it, Chris had nudged him to go on up to her but the few times he'd had the guts to ask her something he'd chicken out to do anything more than ask a silly question about the library. She was the most beautiful woman on the campus in his eyes and no one he asked ever knew anything about her from campus security to teachers it was useless for him to ask.

"**You're such a wimp Wyatt and you call yourself the older brother…just go up to her and start up a conversation"** Chris said to his older brother as they walked to there next classes he had been tired of hearing him do nothing but yak about it for the past three straight months of college he was ready to shove him into the nearest oncoming traffic and be done with it **"But what if she won't talk with me and blows me off it'll ruin any chance with her"** Wyatt whined seeming more like a pouting teen than a grown man, Chris rolled his eyes at his brother he was getting tired of this act with him and sooner or later he'd have to do something if he wanted any annoyance relief **"I'll take care of it man don't worry anymore**" he said to him before they began there split off to go to the proper classes. Wyatt looked at him strangely **"What are you planning I'm getting worried here"** he asked him with an eyebrow raised, Chris grinned and Wyatt swallowed hard **"I'll get Charlotte on it man you know she's the best"** he said before he slipped into his building. Wyatt blanched he'd get Charlotte on it, good grief what was going to happen now that Chris was getting his girlfriend into the picture he was in for some trouble for sure.

The bubbly blonde walked into the library, Chris had asked a favor of her and she had been more than happy to oblige her boyfriend for this time as long as he did what he had promised. She didn't need to tell him that Evelyn was already her friend and had been since she was a teenager, omission wasn't lying but it did get her a nice night out and diner at a fancy restaurant. Charlotte walked up to Eve, **"So I have a deal for you and you better take it or else it'll be friendly blackmail"** she said with a huge grin still plastered on her face, Eve looked over at her clear green eyes meeting dark blue and sighed **"So what's the deal and just how painful will it be because you know I hate to be annoyed"** she asked her flatly while reaching up to place a book back into it's space on the shelf. **"Nothing painful I just need you to go on a blind date with a rather cute guy who has his eye on you"** she said with puppy dog eyes and a rather good pout for added measure **"Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top"** she said her hands pressed against her friends grasping them tightly so she couldn't run from her **"Oh fine I'll do it if you'll stop touching me"** Eve said in annoyance from Charlotte's pleading and tugged at her hands **"Yay thank you so much I owe you a lot"** she said with a grin plastered on her face and finally released her friends hands, Charlotte bounced happily away from the library to tell Chris the great news she'd tell Eve the date and time later since she did live across the hall from her in the apartment complex. Eve stood in the library a scowl on her face oh how she hated to be fixed up but she had been friends with Charlie since, well Charlie was a teenager and no matter what, the girl would annoy her till she conceded to her dealings. Charlie though knew her secrets and she the same about her, she just wondered if this guy would be like all the rest who had left her alone when they died a normal mortal death, it was tough to be her and even tougher to be an immortal but when life gives you lemons you make lemonade or you find someone with liquor and have a party, oh well back to the daily grind.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve hated dates and even more she hated getting ready for dates because it took ever so much time to cover all her nasty scars and find the proper looking dress. Eve threw dress upon dress onto the bed and found fault in each one **"Too trashy, too frumpy…eeck too Amish"** she said looking at a rather dismal looking black dress in an uncomfortable linen fabric. She sighed and gave a frown at her leftover choices checking the clock once more she had forty-five minutes to get finished dressing and get down to Chez Rodolfo for her double slash blind date with Charlotte, Chris and his brother, it wasn't looking too bright but Charlie would understand if she was fashionably late _'_**wouldn't she'** she thought to herself.

The whole table was bored to say the least they had been waiting a good ten minutes for the one member of this group who was late, yes it was stupid to be bored they had only just arrived fifteen to twenty minutes prior and that was just Charlotte and Chris who had gotten the reservation and waited for a table, Wyatt had barely made it two minutes before the time he was supposed to be there. **"Is she really going to come or have I been stood up"** Wyatt asked Charlotte impatiently wringing his napkin in his hands **"Oh calm down she's a woman and we take time to get fixed up if you haven't noticed"** she said gruffly completely annoyed by him at this time and a bit upset that Evie was late for a date she had set up, but she knew her friend had so many rituals to go threw to get ready that they went later to everything they wanted to do.

Eve sighed she hated dates, but she had thought this earlier already and it was getting old as is, she walked up to the maître d' **"I'm here for the Halliwell party of four I'm the late fourth member"** she said an uncomfortable smile on her face **"I'm afraid I'm past fashionably late even for an French born English lady such as myself" **she said with a small smirk, which got a smile out of the maître d' who was obviously French **"No problem Mademoiselle we must make exceptions for ladies such as yourself"** he said apparently having already looked her over and found her lovely, she blushed a slight shade of pink. Wyatt looked over his shoulder when Charlotte gasped and there he saw an angel no she must have been a goddess walking over to the table, her auburn hair had been done in beautiful curls and put up in an extravagant and complicated updo that must have taken hours to do and her very face seemed to glow in the light of the restaurant, not to mention the dress which was of the darkest midnight black with streaks of ivory at the bodice it looked like an old Victorian dress from some costume shop, but on her it looked ravishing.

"**Forgive me my trespasses"** she said sheepishly Wyatt could do nothing more than stare at her open mouthed so Chris said it first and for all of them **"Your forgiven even for being late with a grand entrance like that…plus you've shut him up finally"** he said with a laugh motioning to his brother who had finally regained the use of his faculties and was getting up out of his chair to help her into her seat **"Your amazing looking"** he squeaked out which elicited a secret wink from Charlie and a slight lowering of the corners of Eve's mouth **"Thanks"** she said curtly to him while deftly adjusting her skirts so she could sit properly, she disliked men who were so obviously entranced by her so this was a bad start of the date and an omen for the rest of the night. The four sat about the table making light conversation but one could tell that it was strained, though Wyatt was completely oblivious to the whole thing he couldn't tear his eyes away from her for more than a few minutes and she was growing weary of the whole date for more and more reasons. The food was lacking and she knew fine French food she had lived for it for more than a lifetime already and it was damn sure not actual French chefs doing the cooking no matter what one said and this irritated her more than the waiter who was serving them as he kept looking down the front her dress.

Charlotte had seen the glazed look on Evie's eyes and the irritated face she made, she knew she had to have a friendly intervention before the whole setup blew up in her face **"I'm going to the powder room guys I'll be back… want to go with me Eve" **she said and then added on the order to Eve and she had meant it as a direct order or else. As soon as they had made it out of the guys sight and within two feet of the ladies room Charlotte began her tirade of upset **"You've been nothing but a spoil sport a few moments after you got here, you've been so cold and distant when a question was asked of you and your not even paying attention to your date" **she said raising her voice slightly but not enough to get the attention of the other restaurant goers **"I think you need to get your attitude in order Eve you've been alone so long you've walled off any enjoyment in dating"** she said to her in not so much anger but disappointment **"I have not I just don't like this place and he's so annoying with his staring at me I wish he wouldn't it's unnerving I swear…I'm sorry though I'm ruining your night am I not"** she said the coldness had gone from her eyes and she felt truly bad for doing this to one of the few people who loved her for being her. **"No your not ruining my night but I think this might have been the wrong place to have a first date I should have known a French restaurant would make you critique it more than others"** she said putting a thin and well kept finger to her forehead as she felt a headache coming on but pushed it away with her mental barriers relieving the pain. Eve hugged the younger blonde she knew she was the cause of most of that headache but she hadn't lived this long to lose a friend before it was time to **"Let's get back there and try to make it better I promise I'll try" **she said with a sheepish grin as the two made it back to the table taking there seats once again, the two brothers raised there eyebrows at each other but didn't say a word or dare ask anything about what had gone on, they knew women usually went to the restroom in packs since they had more females in the family than males.

The date took a turn for the better and Eve showed a bit more attention to Wyatt, but it wasn't all that better she still showed a lack of true interest in him altogether but this time he didn't get totally ignored by her…then came the final insult and boy did everything go bad after this. It was all fine till the waiter finally made an appearance and stared down the front of Eve's dress one more time which was fine but, this time though he was pouring another tables wine and dropped the bottles contents right onto Eve's lap the red wine seeped into the front of her dress staining the ivory stripes a dull burgundy and she was seething with anger, she had kept this dress well maintained since the Victorian era and now it was most likely ruined by this bumbling fool. So Eve did what came first to her mind… she punched the guy and hard sending him flying a few feet away, splaying him across the floor looking like a black and white heap against the dark green carpet. Eve made an anger fueled exit from the place and left Wyatt, Chris and Charlotte scrambling after her, the men trying to pay the bill quickly as to not loose her but it was in vain because as soon as she had made it a few feet into the open air she teleported away in a flurry of gray and silver light going straight to her apartment where she began the process of striping herself of the dress and carefully scrubbing it in the bathtub tears running down her face the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since the date from hell, Wyatt had been disappointed to say the least but he wasn't thwarted from asking her again, but she had seemed to disappear from the library and he couldn't get an answer from the current librarian about her whereabouts. Wyatt and Chris had been going to visit Charlotte, they stopped when they reached her door, there was loud music coming from the door across the hall. The two looked at each other and Chris shrugged knocking on Charlotte's door, the blonde opened the door and grinned **"Oh hey guys you're here early"** she said her perpetual smile always on her face **"Who lives there?"** Chris asked pointing at the door where the music was coming from **"Oh that…she's kind of a recluse but she's fun if you get on her good side"** Charlotte said dismissing his question with a sideways answer **"No really who is it tell us"** Wyatt said, but before Charlotte could give him an answer the door opened and Eve looked out noticing only Charlotte **"Oh hey Charlie…got an invitation for you"** she said with a smile, both Wyatt and Chris stood there open mouthed as she walked up and held the green invitation out to Charlotte **"Ladies night in all the girls are going to be there"** she said to her with a small smirk **"Do I have to bring anything…you know special"** Charlotte said with a little wink at the end **"Nope…Anne has the goodies, Tara the movies, I have the food, Ridley the games and Andel has the tunes for us…so just bring your self and that'll be good"** she said before turning back to go into her apartment **"And don't be late I know where you live"** she said pointing at her menacingly before shutting her door laughing.

Charlotte pushed Wyatt and Chris into the apartment eager to open up the invitation which was a vivid acid green paper with a small pink bow holding it closed **"You didn't tell me you actually knew her… and it seems well"** Chris said crossing his arms over his chest, Charlotte waved a hand at him "**Yeah it didn't seem important at the time…I've know her for like ever"** she said eagerly opening up the bow and reading the letters…she squealed happily after reading a few lines **"You won't be seeing me at all tomorrow guys it's a girls night in and my best girlfriends will be at Evie's place"** she said with a huge grin **"I didn't know you had any best girlfriends…and does that include the host?"** Wyatt asked her a small smile gracing his lips…Charlotte thought for a second before a smirk broke out on her pretty face **"Why yes it does she taught me everything I know…everything"** she said wiggling her eyebrows Chris's way, Chris turned a shade of red and began to pick at the top of a shelf playing with the picture frames on it. Wyatt laughed at his brother's obvious embarrassment on this particular subject that he had no intentions of asking about at this present time, but when they got home he'd grill him for the details.

The visit wasn't as long as she normally had it but she wanted to get everything all ready for her night of fun with the girls…that and they kept asking her questions about Evie and she kept it tight lipped the whole time only answering what she wanted to **"So tell me about Eve…anything miss quiet" **Wyatt said grumpily from his spot on the couch **"What's to say…she works at the library part time and cooks at some restaurant on some weekends…I don't know which"** she lied to them she knew where it was it was her moms best friends place Starlight Gardens, but she wasn't going to tell them that Wyatt would be over there looking for her and that would only serve to piss Evie off even more than she was after the ruined date. Charlie rolled her eyes this was getting boring and she hadn't got to spend any quality time with Chris because he just had to bring his big brother over and ruin there only time alone together… **"Well look at the time I guess you should be getting back to your apartment guys"** she said getting up to shoo them off, Chris looked at the clock and saw that it read only six o'clock, meaning that they had only been there a little bit less than three hours not the normal for a visit, but then again he didn't bring Wyatt along with him too often either and there visits where normally more well…personal. **"Yeah man guess we should be shoving off we've been a bother long enough"** he said to Wyatt hoping that he had gotten his meaning in it…i.e. being a pain long enough since he had to just tag along **"Yeah sure man… nice seeing you again Char"** Wyatt said hugging the blonde **"Do it again soon"** he said with a smile and Charlotte looked at Chris with a bit of venom…maybe not. **"Bring him anytime again in the near future and I won't be opening this door when your lonely"** she hissed in Chris's ear as he passed by her on his way out the door, he swallowed hard **"Promise kitten"** he said while kissing her on the cheek, she rolled her eyes and grabbed him kissing him hard on the lips… and slammed the door shut on him quickly after. Wyatt laughed when they where far down the hall **"Did I intrude on anything?"** he asked wiggling his eyebrows **"Yes…now shut up about it"** Chris said grumpily and Wyatt laughed even more… Charlie peaked out the door to make sure they where gone and when the coast was clear she hopped out her doorway and across the hall rapping on Evie's door, when she opened up Evie was standing there with a smirk on her face **"Thought they'd never leave…did you get your ear talked off this time"** she said smugly **"And no precious you time I believe… I finally got some peace though"** she said laughing **"Oh shut up about it you know your worse with the noise"** she said frowning **"Oh get over it and get your rear in here"** she said pulling her into the apartment where laughing could be heard half of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Evie had been working all day to cook for the party…whom she was the chosen host for this one as Tara had it before her, and Charlie the time before that. Her week off had been a god send as she was desperate for some time to veg-out and catch up on her paintings. Her paintings had been her main focus but even then she couldn't really commit herself to it fully she kept daydreaming and for a few hours just sitting around in her living room staring at a painting of her mother was all she could think up to get done. Anne had been the first to get there and had turned her living room into a theater, a part salon and well for now it was reminiscent of a Indian harem room with all the pillows and fabric she had spread **about "Got enough fabric and pillows with bric-a-brac on them to fulfill your harem dreams"** she said with a laugh as she walked into the living room **"Yeah and we should be all cozy and comfy you know"** the brunette said while holding another satin pillow she was trying to squish into the floor, Evie took it from her and shoved it onto the couch **"Gosh are you done yet everyone else will be getting here and I need help with the food table**" she said putting her hands on her hips and looking at her second best girl friend **"Like yeah I'm done"** she said smartly flipping her hair over her shoulder **"I mean we like need a comfy squishy place to rest our tushies"** she said imitating a valley girl tone and the two laughed **"Like oh my gawd I totally forgot"** Evie said back in the same tone… **"Okay enough of this come help me or else you aren't getting any snackage"** she said with a smirk as Anne rolled her eyes and finally helped her friend pile up plate after plate of food onto the buffet table **"Got enough food Evalaidri"** she said smart assedly to her, Evie hissed **"Yes you know how Charlie eats…and don't call me that you know I hate it"** she said putting the last plate of brownies down **"I know that's why I do it"** she said sticking her tongue out at her. No more than two minutes later the doorbell rang and four girls stood there pajama's on and ready to party **"On time and not a minute late"** Andel called out **"Now let us in your neighbors are staring" **she said for the group **"Oh come in then"** Evie called out from her spot at the food table, Anne backed up and let the horde of girls in **"Hope you picked good movies little sister"** Anne said to Tara **"You know I did"** she said back a smirk forming on the black haired girls face… **"And not some sappy French film with terrible subtitles like the one Ridders picked that time"** Charlotte said with a grin **"Oh hey it was not that bad…I can't help you guys have no taste"** Ridley said in her defense, then immediately ducked as three pillows came flying at her head **"No fair I wasn't expecting that"** she whined **"Tough luck babe" **Evie said sitting down beside Ridley.

As the night wore on so did the girls energy Andel was the first to drop off and fall asleep, her white blonde hair fell like a sheet as she sprawled out on the couch and the other girls laughed as she threw pillows out of her way hitting Tara with one **"Oi hey"** she sputtered **"If she wasn't asleep I'd get her"** she said menacingly to Charlotte who merely just laughed at the site of her cousin flopped out on the couch. Next to go was Tara who slumped over onto the pillows and fell dead asleep **"Now aren't you glad I put so many pillows down Eve"** Anne whispered into her friends ear **"Yeah now I don't have to drag them into a bed or set anything up"** she said now feeling grateful for her friends forethought as her apartment only had one spare bed in the whole place so this many people normally wouldn't be accommodated easily. Charlotte was next as she just dozed off leaning against the couch, Ridley took pity on her uncomfortable looking state and carefully laid her down onto the pillows as Evie handed her another spare cover she had **"Dropping off like flies you think they'd be able to stay up late after all the sugar they ate"** Ridley said with a grin to Anne and Evie. It wasn't long before Anne was yawning her eyelids starting to droop, she made her farewells and crawled over to an empty pillow space and laid her head down **"Don't… forget to get… some sleep… too girls"** the brunette elf said from her spot yawning with every few words **"We won't"** the remaining two said to Anne as she went off to dream land. All that was left was Ridley and Evie the two oldest and best of friends in the bunch; they had weathered years of hardship and flourished in times of good **"So have you any news from the other Elders about your…well allowance in this relationship?"** Evie asked Ridley who looked rather glum "**No after six whole months there still thinking on letting me even get engaged to Andy…they keep a tight rein on us you know"** she said while playing with a tassel from the pillow that had been sitting in her lap **"I hate it for you after so long of seeing that it isn't the end of the world to let whitelighters have relationships you'd think they'd let up"** she said leaning back on the palms of her hands **"I know but the rules are still there and I'm not just anybody you know…but anyway let's get off of this…what about your love life?"** she asked her friend looking hopeful of some good news **"Dead… that's just about it I let Charlie set me up and I can't stand the guy he's too…well enamored by me and let's just say I've reached a dead end if you catch my drift"** she said to her friend knowing that she'd catch her meaning since they had spent since the better part of there lives weaving in and out of each others paths **"I understand you but don't give up I hate to see you lonely over your commitment problems…and you do have some don't get me wrong"** she said pointing over at her friend **"I admit I'm a terrible girlfriend… a worse wife and a easily bored lover"** she said raising her hands in front of her **"But come on you know my drawbacks you have a few of them too" **she said to her friend with an eyebrow raised **"I know I do but I don't let them get me down like you**" she said with a smirk **"Touché"** she said grinning **"Now let's catch some sleep before they wake before us and do something terrible"** she said **"Roger that Eves"** Ridley said while standing up and tiptoeing over her friends, going to the mattress that had been set up, that no one had bothered to notice, for the girls to crash on**. "Night Ladri"** Ridley said pulling the cover up **"G'nite Rishka"** Evie said from her side of the bed. The two friends laid back to back the moonlight filtering in from the half open shades **"Can you get that big E?"** Ridley asked **"Sure"** Evie answered and raised a hand to the shades, she let the hand drop and the shades closed themselves **"Thanks"** Ridley murmured **"Welcome"** Evie said before falling asleep her circle of best friends surrounding her as they always did on there nights in and always had before in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

After a good night in with her friends she hadn't expected him to get back so quickly, yet here he was a night after a great celebration of friendship and two nights before she was expected to be back at work in full force…Evie was not a happy camper at all. **"You forgot to call me"** she said shutting the door behind herself **"I know but it was an emergency visit and I was in a hurry"** he said his beautiful hazel eyes focused on her **"Can you forgive me my gorgeous angel"** he said putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, she looked up at him and sighed **"You know when you put it like that I can't stay mad at you Gabriel…you can stay"** she said and he grinned **"I'm glad you said that I would have been hurt if you had turned me away"** he told her before he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her **"Now to catch up on things we've missed out on"** he said as he carried her off to the bedroom to do what one did in a bedroom when you didn't sleep alone and with the opposite of your species of course.

Charlotte was in a happier mood than the last time she had to endure Wyatt and maybe it was because he wasn't in her apartment asking her stupid questions…then again it could be said she did have a full tummy of food as Piper had invited her over for Sunday lunch plus the bonus making out in Chris's old room hadn't hurt her mood either. **"So why are we here?"** Chris's asked a bit confused and wondering what his girlfriend was thinking **"I need to get something I forgot for Melinda"** she said pushing the button on the elevator **"Why didn't we just orb here and you know… not have to drive"** Wyatt asked when they where safely in the elevator **"Because I don't like to rely on my magic… you get dependant on it and get all soft"** she said skirting out the doors as they opened **"She's got a point man"** Chris said following behind her **"She's got a point"** Wyatt said mocking his brother as he lagged behind. The search went on for a good twenty minutes till Charlotte's apartment looked like someone had ransacked it, even though it was just a lithe blonde doing all the damage, **"I can't find it at all"** the blonde cried from her spot on the floor where her couch cushions sat about her **"Where what's the last place you had it?"** Chris asked as he began to help clean up the mess **"You've just got to backtrack and think"** Wyatt said as he grabbed a cushion and but it back in the chair **"It's at Evie's place she's the one I showed it to last" **she cried happily getting up from the floor. The trio stood at Evie's door as Charlotte rapped on the door **"Open up Laylay"** Charlotte called out as the two young men looked at each other Wyatt mouth _**'Laylay?'**_ to Chris and he shrugged, Evie opened the door and looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised **"So what's sooo important that you had to come interrupt me while I'm painting?"** she said wiping the paint from her hands on her apron **"I forgot that present I was showing you and since it's not in my apartment it must be in yours"** she said with puppy dog eyes **"Oh fine come in and look for it…miss forgetful"** she said opening the door wide to let them in **"And don't touch anything guys or I'll chop your hands off"** she threatened to Chris and Wyatt who immediately put there hands in there pockets to show that they where not going to touch anything, they wouldn't stay there of course as the place was too interesting not to touch and poke at anything.

Charlotte began her search of Evie apartment for her gift only to find a pair of tan kaki pants laid over the arm of her loveseat, she gingerly picked it up and looked at it _**'Starting a Laundromat now'**_ she mouthed to Evie who turned a shade of crimson at the site _**'No"**_ she mouthed back _**'Now put that down'**_ she mouthed another time and motioned with her hands down, but Charlie wasn't going to give up so easily when she saw a well known pair of little pink thongs peaking out from a couch pillow, she dropped the pants and Evie blew out the breath she was holding only to see that Charlie had dove to grab the pair of underwear that she had forgotten to pick up in her haste this morning **"No you don't"** she yelled and dove for her friend only to find thin air **"Arrrggg"** she yelled and the two began a wrestling match for the underwear, Chris and Wyatt turned around to see that Evie had Charlotte in a headlock fighting over what they didn't have a clue **"Give it back"** Evie cried and Charlie shook her head **"Never"** she yelled and the two then noticed the guys looking at them, they straightened up and hid the underwear behind there backs still grappling over it till they flung it straight to the fan **"My undies…uugh"** Evie called in frustration as her pink thongs flew about the fan blades till they slipped off and fell on the ground at Wyatt's feet, he picked them up and examined them **"Loose something?"** he asked holding the delicates up on a finger, Evie blushed and went up to grab them from him **"I didn't loose them…just misplaced them when I was doing the laundry" **she said smugly to Charlotte **"Did not"** Charlotte said sticking her tongue out at her **"Subject over…you mean little child"** Evie said walking over to toss the unmentionable in the hamper **"You know it granny"** Charlotte said tartly **"Oh it's on now"** Evie said tackling the blonde to the floor tickling her "Say uncle" she said to her **"Never shall I"** Charlie cried **"Yes you will I know your weakness"** she said while lifting up her shirt to blow raspberries on her belly **"I give…I give stop it now"** she said between giggles, Chris looked amazed he'd never tried that trick before now he had an advantage over her later on and he smirked evilly, **"So have I missed a good girl fight?"** a male voice said from the door, The two girls looked up and Evie put her head on Charlie's chest **"Oh god now he comes home"** she said and her friend patted her on the head, the two young men looked over at the door and Wyatt's face fell at the sight of the other guy **"No Gabriel…maybe you should join in"** Charlotte said with a smirk on her face **"Would love to but I have some business to do"** he said walking off to the guest bedroom **"Oh and you left that box you brought over in Evie's bedroom"** he said before disappeared into the room **"Oh so that's where it is"** Charlie said happily struggling off her friend and bouncing to the bedroom, Evie sat up and began to get up off the floor her head now hurting from the tackle she did. **"Here it is we can go now"** Charlie said the gold box now in her hand **"So soon"** Evie said in a smart assed tone **"Oh don't be a grump"** Charlie said walking over to Chris and Wyatt, Wyatt stopped he didn't want to really know who that was but he was curious and jealous at the same time of the dark hair guy who apparently lived with Evie, so he asked an off the subject question **"Who's the woman in the painting?"** he asked and she looked over at it lovingly **"My mother"** she said simply and went to pick up the lamp they had knocked down in there tumble **"How's that possible?"** Chris asked **"That painting must me two or so hundred years old…she can't be your mom"** he said looking confused and bewildered **"Your almost right about the age… but that is my mom I took the painting off my fathers castle walls I should know"** she said rubbing the canvas of the painting gently **"That would mean that your pretty close to the same age too"** Wyatt said his face serious and deadpan **"Yep right did Charlie not explain it too you or is she too much of my secret keeper?"** she asked her green eyes looking at her friend with deep respect **"Promised on my nana's grave that I would tell no one that didn't already know… I keep it"** Charlotte said a sweet smile on her face **"Thank you"** she said and turned to the guys **"I'm defiantly an older woman and more experienced than you could ever know… think any good of me now?"** she asked Wyatt directly **"I don't know"** he said to her… **"But what are you?"** he asked **"I don't know exactly never asked or found anything so…beats me"** she lied to him she knew what she was as much as she knew what Charlie really was even though they didn't and much of the people living around them didn't even know who they really where. The trio went to the door and began to walk out but right before Wyatt asked a rather frank question of her **"Who's he?"** he said pointing at the guest bedroom door "An old friend of mine" she said with a shrug **"Liar"** Charlie coughed as they walked out the door, when they reached the elevator again Charlotte told them the truth **"That's her on again off again boyfriend…back for a visit from New York…it's a dead end relationship trust me she just doesn't feel love anymore" **Charlotte said with a sigh and Wyatt looked back once more down the hall and towards Evie's door, he'd find a way to make her feel love again because he felt more than just lust for her it was truly love at first sight for him.

–End-….or is it just the beginning?


End file.
